inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fubuki Atsuya
(Forward) |number = *10 (Hakuren (Ares)) *22 (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) |element = Fire |team = *'Hakuren (Ares)' *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = Miyano Mamoru Kobayashi Sanae (young) |va = Brian Beacock |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle |debut_anime = *Episode 032 (in flashback) *Episode 014 (Ares)}} Fubuki Atsuya ( アツヤ) is a character in the Inazuma Eleven series. In the original anime series, he is the younger twin brother of Fubuki Shirou who passed away when he was young, while in the game he isn't a twin. He was potrayed as an alter personality of Fubuki Shirou during the second season. In the alternate timeline of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is one year younger than Shirou and is still alive. He is a forward for Hakuren and later becomes a forward for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"Fubuki Shirou's younger brother and Hakuren's ace striker. His personality and playing style appear to be the direct opposite of his brother's, but he can also be surprisingly calculating and calm."'' Appearance He had spiky orange hair with little "devil horns" above it and the same green-grey eyes as his twin brother. He also wore a grey scarf (although it was not present in the game), an orange and white jacket, blue trousers, and white and blue trainers. As a personality of Shirou's, Atsuya had grey hair, spiky hair, yellow orange eyes, and an evil smile. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, Atsuya appears still looking like his younger self, only grown up. In Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin, his casual clothes consist of red white sneakers, dark green short trousers, white t-shirt with two black triangles on the front, sports red jacket with white sleeves and red white stripes at the bottom. Personality In contrast to his brother's gentle personality, Atsuya was a very mischievous boy. As a forward, he was a confident and headstrong striker. He often worked alone, trying to score every goal by himself much to the chagrin of his team. Though he could be distanced at times, the only person he showed real trust with was his twin brother. During Ares series, he grows a rivalry toward to Shiratoya Nae, that both of them want to be the ace striker of their team. In Orion series, even though figuring Fubuki Shirou is the betrayer, he shows his absolute trust to his brother, believing that he should have his personal goal, without questioning him. Plot Background When Atsuya was alive, he used to play alongside his twin brother, Fubuki, in the Junior Team. The older twin would steal the ball, while the younger twin would score the goal. They were the perfect defender-forward combination. One day, when their family was driving them home from a soccer match they won, there was an avalanche. Atsuya quickly pushed Shirou out of the car to save him, but died in the avalanche. After his death, his personality lived inside his twin, Shirou, which enabled him to use his shoot, Eternal Blizzard. Season 2 When he took over his brother's body to teach him a "lesson," Atsuya also wanted to play soccer more. This is why he came out more often as time passed and of his own free will too. Atsuya was first seen in at the end of episode 31, when he wrestled and beat a bear that was about to attack the Inazuma Caravan and when he broke the ice glacier on his way toward his school, using his shoot on a soccer ball he and Shirou probably had for practicing. He appeared again in episode 32 during the test match for Fubuki to join Raimon's strongest soccer team created to defeat Aliea Gakuen. He switched after Shirou catches Someoka's Dragon Crash with ease and shoots with Eternal Blizzard. As he ran in direction of Endou's goal, he passed by Ichinose, Kazemaru and Kidou easily. It breaks through Endou's God Hand, freezing it in the process, and makes the first point for his team, Hakuren. Endou then said that he wants to stop his shoot, receiving a challenge from Atsuya as answer. He shot again, but this time his shoot was guided away from the goal by the combined efforts of Touko's The Tower, Kabeyama's The Wall and Endou's Majin The Hand. In episode 33 he was called again by Shirou and went alone in the direction of the goal until Someoka called his attention, where he gave the control to his brother. Later in the same episode he had a test with Someoka to know who will be Raimon's striker. After Someoka stole the ball from Shirou, he took control and began to take the upper hand against the first until he saw a squirrel on the field, where he changes back to Shirou. After Fubuki passed test of his abilities, Atsuya was seen coming out every time Fubuki had to shoot or is a forward. He and Fubuki first played with Raimon in episode 34 against the match with Gemini Storm and went on to take on other teams of Aliea Gakuen such as Epsilon and The Genesis. Just like his twin brother, Atsuya was all over with trying to be "perfect" as seen in episode 36, when Shirou said he wasn't able to be of any help to the team, and Atsuya started to come out because of his anger. Both Fubuki twins didn't like the captain of Epsilon, Desarm because he seemed to be more perfect than the both of them together. Desarm tried to provoke Atsuya to become stronger so he could at least amuse him with his Eternal Blizzard, which made Atsuya angry at him and as soon as Shirou stepped on the field, Atsuya switched without Fubuki's control. And because of that, Fubuki tried to keep his younger brother inside more and begged him not to come out because he thought that he was becoming more of Atsuya than being Shirou. As time went by, Atsuya came out even more because of his desire to be perfect and Shirou had to focus on keeping him back inside, which messed up his plays because Atsuya likes to do things on his own without anyone's help. Atsuya went as far as to scare his brother by telling him that he wasn't needed, but as Atsuya, his team supposedly needed his shoot, Eternal Blizzard. But when his brother went into a mental state, Atsuya realized his mistake and didn't come out anymore. Though, he was scared of not being needed too. Later on, because of Gouenji, Shirou and Atsuya both realized that being perfect meant fighting alongside their friends and trusting them with your feelings. When that happened, Atsuya told his brother, "That's right, you're not alone big brother," which encouraged Shirou and both Atsuya and Shirou merged as one and became the new 'Fubuki' with the help from Gouenji. After that, he played as Fubuki in Inazuma Japan. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Atsuya didn't die by the avalanche in this timeline. He alongside his brother, Fubuki Shirou, are the ace strikers of Hakuren. He is one year younger than Fubuki Shirou instead of being his twin. In addition, some of the members aren't fond of Atsuya and Mabuka Souji questioned Shirou about why Atsuya is still kept on the team. Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin Atsuya appeared for the first time during the ceremony where the members of Inazuma Japan were announced. He was sitting at the stands with his brother Shirou and Shiratoya Nae who couldn't hide her excitement. Unlike her Atsuya seemed not to really care about what was going on. Shirou asked them to be careful and not disturb people next to them. Later when he was selected as a defender for Japan's team, Atsuya congratulated him, stating that apparently he was dropped this time. Fubuki smiled gently and told him that he wasn't that type of person who gave up easily. Atsuya looked at Shirou with a gleam in his eyes and said, teasing with brother, that he won't quit even if he had to kick him off from his spot. Atsuya was waiting for his brother at the airport, when he came back home before Inazuma Japan left for the FFI tournament to Russia. When Shirou noticed him, he seemed to be very surprised but Atsuya stated that there wasn't anything unusual to come and welcome the older brother. He also revealed that he knew about Shirou's injury from the one of the previous matches and now he would replace him in Inazuma Japan. What's more Atsuya would protect his place that Shirou could back one day to the team. Atsuya joined later Inazuma Japan in his typical behaviour. When Inamori Asuto, Haizaki Ryouhei and Nosaka Yuuma were struggling with Last Resort he intercepted the ball and scored with his technique Hissatsu Kumagoroshi Zan. In his brother's flashback it was shown that Shirou asked Kidou Yuuto and Kudou Michiya to let Atsuya join the team. As it turned out, he was already on the list. Atsuya stated cheekily that neither Spain or America or even Russia couldn't get in their way. In the match with Muteki no Giant Atsuya made his debut in Inazuma Japan. He stood next to Haizaki ready to kick-off. When Haizaki joked about Atsuya being a traitor in the team, he responded cockily, warning Haizaki not to talk like that because he wouldn't pass him the ball. When the match started he was running towards the goal, looking at Shirou with smile. After Clario Orvan scored with his Diamond Ray, Spanish defenders kept pressure on Japan's players and Atsuya was blocked by Domelgo Dominguez, unable to move or take the ball. When Endou Mamoru evolved later his Super God Hand into Diamond Hand Japan focused on the offensive. Haizaki along with Inamori Asuto were dribbling with the ball one by one but it turned out that they were only decoy for the Spanish players. Atsuya took the ball from Asuto and ran towards the goal. However, when he shot with Hissatsu Kumagoroshi Zan he was easily stopped by Alonso Fibiano and his unusual technique The Boyon. Later when Clario scored the second goal and Spain kept fighting fiercely, Shirou asked Atsuya to use technique that they were training before. Atsuya didn't want to try it now because he knew it injured his brother's leg, however Shirou was so insistent that he finally agreed. Atsuya stole the ball from Bergamo Regult and passed it towards the Spanish goal. Shirou took it and initiated their technique Hyouketsu no Gungnir, Atsuya got ready to shoot and later scored the first goal for Japan. While the team was celebrating their success, Shirou was leaving the field with Atsuya's help. In the second half of the match Inazuma Japan used their new strategies which were double block and triangle passes. Atsuya quickly outsmarted Chico Allison and ran with the ball towards the Spanish goal. Later he tried to score again but Alonso blocked him with The Boyon technique. When Nosaka and Ichihoshi initiated tactic The General and sent to the players the direct orders, Atsuya clashed with Luther Fandam and passed to Nosaka. While later Goujin was intending to shoot with his Fire Lemonade Rising, suddenly Atsuya appeared behind him and tricked Alonso shooting with his Hissatsu Kumagoroshi Zan, scoring the second goal for Japan. The team was celebrating their success and Atsuya looked with smile at his brother Shirou, who praised him. Later Spain gained another point after Bergamo and Luther Fandam shot with their new technique Twin Lancer. When the match resumed, Inazuma Japan was trying to score with Gouenji's Last Resort, however apparently it wasn't complete yet and was easily blocked with new Spain's technique The Shelter. Later to everyone's surprise Asuto rushed towards the Spanish goal and Atsuya understood what he was going to do, stating that it was an impressive hissatsu tactic. Unexpectedly Asuto managed to pass all opponent's players and scored third goal for Japan. When the match was over, Atsuya was waiting in front of the stadium for his brother Shirou. As he said he didn't intend to say goodbye, he just asked if Fubuki would leave saying nothing to anyone. Fubuki replied that he had already informed the coach about everything. For Atsuya his brother's injury didn't mean the end of their soccer adventure. Fubuki admitted that he was right and stated that he was going to return to the team and do everything what needed so that they could play together again. When Fubuki passed his brother to leave, unexpectedly Atsuya asked if he was a traitor but it was more a statement than a question. In Atsuya's flashback it was shown that he was watching his brother while he was sending an email to an unknown recipient. Fubuki was unable to say anything but Atsuya didn't want him to explain. He said that Shirou had done nothing wrong for all his life, so he should continue to do what he considered right. Atsuya said goodbye to his brother and left him alone. When Atsuya heard about strange events that occurred in Star Unicorn's camp, he didn't seem to be worried. As he stated no matter who they were going to face, the current American team shouldn't be stronger than the favorite of the tournament, Spain with which they drew. To his much surprise later Zeus' captain Aphrodi joined the team. He quickly brought the others to earth, stating that he would play in the forward position because of the fact that their game wasn't satisfactory. What's more he estimated their chances for winning as being minimal and Atsuya asked cockily if it was a message from the god himself. Later Aphrodi, with the coach's permission, challenged them in a mini 4 vs 4 game. As it turned out he did quite well on the field and after all his team won when he scored first goal. Atsuya along with the others considered what had happened and tried to understand what they did wrong. When some time later Kozoumaru Sasuke joined the team, Atsuya didn't like his arrogant behavior. As he stated there was no option for Kozoumaru to be selected as a starter so he suggested a small competition to show their abilities. Later Atsuya played one on one game with him. Before they started Kozoumaru told about his extreme training in the forest and how he tamed the bear. Finally he won, after he scored with his Fire Tornado. During the match against Russia, Atsuya didn't have too many opportunities to show his skills. He lost the ball several times to the opponents. Later while he was running with Kozoumaru towards the Russian goal, they kept passing the ball between themselves with great precision. Unexpectedly Froy appeared and interrupted them. Kozoumaru suddenly stopped and Atsuya approached him, asking what happened. Kozoumaru soon revealed his stunning technique Over Cyclone and scored the first goal for Japan. When Russia used their tactic Aurora Wave everyone was blinded for a moment. Sakanoue admitted that he saw two players who were doing something suspicious with their bands. Atsuya stated that if they tried it again, he would catch them in the act. However, he didn't manage to do anything, because Russia quickly used a tear gas that exploded right next to Atsuya and again his view was obstructed. Luckily this time Saginuma took initiative and destroyed both players' bands. When the match resumed after Russia replaced two players with Malik Kuabel and As Inam, Atsuya quickly stole the ball and rushed towards the Russian goal. Kozoumaru asked him to pass, but he was going to shoot on his own. Soon new player As blocked his actions and prevented him from shooting. When later Japan's players connected Asuto's disappearance with new member joining Perfect Spark, they were shocked and tried to free him from Orion. However, they became careless and couldn't concentrate on game, making simple mistakes. Kozoumaru got angry about their behavior and Atsuya asked if he could do anything about that, which Kozoumaru confirmed and later hit Asuto with his Fire Tornado. Although it was drastic method, it helped players to focus on the match. When it was only five minutes to the end, Atsuya was replaced by Goujin and left the field. Soon Japan tied when Haizaki scored the second goal with Shark The Deep, but Russia quickly won back and got another point, thanks which they beat Japan. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Hissatsu Anime only * Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle * ** ** (Override) Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars * ** Inazuma Eleven SD * * * * Trivia *"Fubuki" (吹雪) means blizzard. *In Ares no Tenbin, he's known as Bear-killer Atsuya ( しのアツヤ, Kumagoroshi no Atsuya), in the original timeline "Bear-killer" was a title for Shirou. **In Ares dub version, he's known as the Bear Hunter. *In the dub his forename (Aiden) refers to the Celtic Sun God of the same name contradicting his Arctic connotations referring to an individual who’s fiery in nature referring to his personality whereas his surname (Froste) refers to his arctic connotations. *In the original anime series, the Fubuki brothers are described as twins while in the game Atsuya is said to be Shirou's "little brother" instead of twin. **In January 2014 issue of Animage, Hino Akihiro confirmed that Atsuya is not a twin in the game and is two years younger than Shirou. **In the Ares universe, Atsuya is one year younger. Navigation fr:Aiden Froste Category:Hakuren Category:Deceased Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters Category:Featured characters